


A Moondrop Child

by Tiny_Rick



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: But cassandra is too old for him, Crushes, Eugene and Rapunzel are basically Varian's parents, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Moon!Varian, Multi, Other, Varian Redemption (Disney), Varian has a crush on Cassandra, there's a lot of theoretical adoption, this poor boy might go through a lot, varian can't control the moon powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-12-28 11:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Rick/pseuds/Tiny_Rick
Summary: One shots set in chronological of Moon!Varian, after Rapunzel gives him a chance at redemption, Varian discovers he has the moon drop powers!But his powers prove to be the polar opposite of Rapunzel's, bringing pain and hurt. Varian can't control them, the story follows his adventures with Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra as they try to figure out his capabilities together. But they don't realize how far some people will go to get the moondrop and use his powers for their own.





	1. A Rough Start

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just some starting stuff! It takes place directly after Varian first discovers his powers and the fallout of it! There's a short scene at the end to establish some character, Please comment and tell me what you think and if you want more! I love hearing from you guys!!!

“Varian, relax, you gotta stay calm.” Eugene tried. Varian’s hands were gripping his glowing blue hair and his eyes glowed a solid pale blue. His freckles were lit up like tiny blue stars on his face. He might actually have thought he looked kind of cool, if he weren’t in the middle of losing his mind. “Varian! Rapunzel this was a bad idea, I don’t think he can even hear us.” Eugene turned to Rapunzel, who was pouring over the Moonstone scroll with a distressed look.

“I don’t understand what could be happening, he never even said the Hurt Incantation.” She stressed.

“I don’t think that’s what it is.” Eugene ran a hand through his hair. “When you guys say that your hair and eyes turn black and things start withering away… look at his eyes.” The two looked at Varian’s bright blue, but hauntingly dead eyes. Rapunzel tore her gaze away and looked out the window.

“Black rocks are springing up everywhere.” She cried, looking at the rocks jutting from the ground at a speed they’ve never seen before. “It’s like they’re seeking out destruction.” She noticed, the rocks were getting closer and closer to where they had evacuated all the citizens, and they grew and stabbed to collide with any obstacle. “They’re responding to his fear and emotions, we have to calm him down.” Rapunzel ran back over to the two boys and took Varian’s face in her hands.

“Varian, Varian listen to me!” She begged, but the boy gave her no response. “Varian, you’re going to hurt people if this keeps up!”

“Varian, come on, kid, snap out of it.” Eugene tried, placing his hand over Rapunzel’s. Varian was shaking and black rocks were sprouting around him, creating a shield. Rapunzel and Eugene tried to dodge them to stay near Varian, but it was like the rocks were almost trying to protect him. Rapunzel pushed forward, worried sick about the little boy she’d refused to give up on before.

“Rapunzel watch out!” Eugene cried, seeing her move forward towards a protruding black rock. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back, cutting himself on the top of the black rock that kept them away from Varian. Eugene hissed in pain and pulled back, a single drop of blood remaining on the black rock that cut him.

The rock halted in its path and stopped growing out, as did the rest of the rocks around Varian. “Eugene are you okay?” Rapunzel took his hand.   
“I’m fine, Rapunzel… look.” Eugene looked up with Rapunzel in awe as the rocks receded slowly. Rapunzel looked out the window and saw the same happen across the kingdom where they’ve sprouted after Varian lost control. “It stopped.” Eugene sighed in relief. “What happened why did he…?” Eugene trailed off when he saw Rapunzel was no longer looking out the window, but back over at Varian. He looked towards the child and his eyes widened and he felt his heart drop.

Varian’s eyes and hair were fading back to normal, but his freckles still glowed, but the horrible part was that he had big tears flooding his eyes and rolling down his face. “I… I didn’t mean… I didn’t mean to… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry!” Varian’s cries were cut off by a sob and he curled into himself.

Immediately Rapunzel and Eugene were at either side. “Shh! Hey, Varian it’s okay!” Rapunzel assured. “You can’t control it, it’s okay.” She promised.

“You didn’t mean it, kid, you’re okay.” Eugene added. But Varian didn’t look up, instead his gloved hand shot out and grabbed Eugene’s hurt one, he whimpered something unintelligible but they both knew what he meant. The older man sighed and rubbed the teenager’s back. “It was a mistake, Varian, I grabbed Rapunzel’s hand and got cut, it’s not your fault.” He promised. The child had become so terrified of hurting anyone,  _ especially  _ the ones who have given another chance and taken him in. Varian kept shaking his head and grabbed Eugene’s hand tighter.

“Varian, calm down, if you don’t your powers will start to surge again.” Rapunzel warned gentle, smoothing out his messed up hair. Varian let go of them both and nodded, taking a few deep breaths and trying to get a hold of himself.

“Okay… okay… I’m okay.” He sniffled and wiped away the last of his tears. “We’re okay.” He whispered. Varian’s freckles stopped glowing one by one and Rapunzel glanced out the window again, most of the rocks were now falling away like ash. She looked back in time to see Eugene wrap Varian up in a big hug.

“See? I told you it would all be okay.” Eugene told him, helping the young boy to his feet. He turned to look at Rapunzel again, gave her a small smile and set varian down on the big chair in the corner of the room. Within minutes Varian was passed out, too exhausted to keep conscious. “We can’t let him do that again.” Eugene told Rapunzel, taking her hand.

“I thought if we could explore the moon drops power we… he wanted to help…” She fought to find the words and rubbed her eyes.

“We all did, blondie.” Eugene kissed her head. “We should have known the moondrop’s powers would be different. When you sang you lit up like the sun and healed people… But Varian’s always been… troubled.” Eugene tried, he looked up at the sleeping child.

“If the sundrop brings healing and love, then does that mean the moondrop is only destined for pain and fear?” Rapunzel asked in horror. She looked at Varian and felt a surge of protectiveness. “Eugene we can’t let him feel that,  _ ever. _ ” She decided.

“Blondie we ca-” But she cut him off.

“No.” Rapunzel told him. “Eugene, he’s good! All he does is try to make up for what he’s done, he hates himself for it and you know if anyone needs to power of the moondrop he’ll kill himself if it means to help!” She cried. Rapunzel relaxed and looked over at him. “He’s a child. He deserves a second chance, and he shouldn’t have to torture himself for it.”

Eugene collected her in his arms and kissed the top of her head, nodding. “I know, I know, sunshine.” He assured her. “We won’t try to explore his powers anymore, okay? We’ll stop trying to see if they react with the black rocks and we’ll get him to stop using himself as a test subject. If you want Varian safe, I promise we will keep him safe.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You and Rapunzel have really taken to trusting him.” Cassandra hemmed the end of Rapunzel’s dress, just like she did every single week. But this time she wasn’t really focusing on it. Eugene looked up from the mirror he was preening in and looked at the lady in waiting.

“Yeah, he’s a child.” Eugene said simply. Cassandra sighed and put her work down for a moment.   
“Look, I know you and I have never been super close, but my job is to protect Raps, which comes before anything.” She explained. “And I’m getting concerned as to why you’re so fast to trust a war criminal.” Cassandra kept her cool to her credit, but part of her wanted to shout at the man and her best friend in the next room over. But Eugene just rolled his eyes and went back on to ignoring her.

“He’s just a kid.”

“He tried to kill our queen.” Cassandra reminded. “Why are you so quick to defend him after all of that?” She asked. And this made Eugene turn around and give her a hard look.

“Seriously?” He asked. “You really can’t think of any reason I’d be so quick to defend a child, who did bad things, out of terror and confusion and anger? Who felt abandoned by everybody and let it drive him to be something he’s not?” Eugene leaned closer and Cassandra sighed, she did understand, truly. So she simply gave a curt nod.

“I trust Rapunzel, and for some reason she trusts you.” Cass gestured to his end, and Eugene fought an amused grin at the ribbing. “And if you trust Varian, I’ll give him another chance, and go easy on him.” She promised. “But I am  _ not  _ doing it for you, this is a favor for Raps.” Cass assured, and Eugene nodded, watching the lady in waiting leave the room.


	2. The Day Of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day of Hearts can be fun, but also can be pretty confusing when you're a kid. This was my idea of the Varian and Cassandra relationship, cause even thought it's really sweet, he's just a kid. This chapter was inspired by my total mess of a love-life, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the comments!

“I love the Day Of Hearts!” Rapunzel slid down the stairwell into the cobble streets in front of the palace. “My favorite part is all the heart shaped lanterns! I can’t wait until sundown!” She spun around and swung her long braid. “Eugene hurry! There’s going to start the parade!” She called.

“Hang on, hang on there, Blondie.” Eugene quickly made his way down the stairs, falling behind from checking his hair and making himself presentable for the public. “I actually have something for you I want you to open  _ before  _ the festivities begin.” He explained, giving the princess a tiny white box.

“Oh Eugene you shouldn’t have it’s so wonderful I love it so much!!!” She jumped on her heels and lifted the box like it was a small fragile critter.

“You haven’t opened it yet.” He stated dryly. Rapunzel rolled her eyes and put her hand over the lid.

“I don’t have to open it to know I’ll love it, Eugene. It’s already my favorite thing in the whole world!” She assured, taking off the lid. Rapunzel’s face then turned to one of real surprises, then joy as she took out the stain glass heart pendant.

“I thought you could wear it to the party tonight.” He simply explained.

“It’s beautiful, Eugene… I don’t know what to say, I can’t wait for everybody to ask me where I got it so I can tell them my wonderful boyfriend got it for me.” she gave a giant grin and turned around, signalling him to clasp it behind her hair. As he fiddled with the hook Eugene looked around the courtyard.

“So where is Cassandra on this day of love, she must be such a delight to see bearing hearts and flowers.” He grinned at his own sarcasm and Rapunzel turned around, looking around for her friend.

“I’m actually not sure. She told me she’d be at the parade but I saw her still doing chores inside.” Rapunzel explained, then frowned. “I feel bad that she always has so much on her plate. She’s lucky Varian likes her so much, he’s such a sweetheart he offered to help her with her work again.” She smiled, but Eugene just gave a short nod.

“Yeah… Varian really likes Cassandra.” He repeated.

“Who wouldn’t? She’s strong willed and brave and loyal friend-”

“No, blondie, I feel like he really likes her.” Eugene stated. He then shook his head. “Forget about it, I’ve been getting too close to the kid, I don’t wanna see him set himself up for disappointment. He’s just a kid.”

“He may be young but Varian is incredibly smart, he’ll be fine, Eugene.” Rapunzel promised, tugging his hand to move along.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thanks for helping me again today.” Cassandra mopped the floors as Varian quickly followed behind her, drying the places she cleaned. “You don’t have to do this all the time, Varian, it’s sort of my job.” Cass laughed lightly and Varian waved her off.

“It’s fine! Really, I like helping!” Varian assured. He gave her the biggest smile he could, tugging the cleaning rag nervously.

“Well you’re very sweet.” Cassandra said, giving him a kind smile she rarely ever showed. Varian’s smile grew and he blushed a bright red, tucking his head down nervously. When his jitters passed he looked up to see Cassandra beginning to polish the armor on display.

“Oh Cassandra! Let me help with that!” He exclaimed, almost urgently. “I actually made a new al-chemical solution that should make this much easier, no more scrubbing tarnish!” Varian told her with a grin, before cracking an orb over the armour’s helmet and letting the blue smoke run down the figure. Once it cleared the armor stood perfectly polished.

“You’re a lifesaver, Varian, Old Lady Crowley told me if I didn’t get all the tarnish out of that old thing she’d have my head… and I believe her.” Cass said the last part quietly as she eyed the mean, hard old woman who was standing down the hallway.

Varian beamed at the praise and he clasped his gloved hands behind his back, rocking on his heels. “I just like helping you.” He mumbled, feeling his face heat up again. ONCE Cassandra began to move onto the next set of armor Varian hesitated before giving her the orb. “So C-Cass… um… are you going to the queen’s ball tonight?” He asked nervously.

“I’m Raps’ lady in waiting, I sort of have to.” Cassandra explained. Varian nodded and folded his hands together.

“Well um… I was wondering… maybe we should… go together!” He finally forced out with a bright smile. Cass only shrugged.

“Yeah why not, we’d run into each other any way.” She explained. It’d be nice to have Varian tag along as a friend, he always made her chores go by faster by having someone to talk to. She really thought of him as a good friend or little brother.

Varian’s face lit up and he almost literally jumped into the air. “Really!? That’s amazing! I-I-I can’t wait I… I’ll go start on changing the linens for you!” He exclaimed, and ran off before CAssandra could say another word.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What’s got you in such high energy?” Eugene asked, he was returning from the parade with Rapunzel, but the couple was stopped when they encountered Varian just spinning in circles on one of his heels. He didn’t notice the Daturas flowers blooming in a light blue around him, a beautiful flower that bloomed only at night. They were never seen in Corona before Varian had discovered his powers, but they were quickly fenced off, a single seed had enough poison to cause deadly illness, and a petal will kill you.

“Rapunzel! Eugene! You guys are back it’s so good to see you!” Varian grinned, not answering Eugene’s question and continuing to spin. Eugene raised an eyebrow at Rapunzel who shrugged.

“Are you just enthralled with the overwhelming love that the Day Of Hearts brings?” Rapunzel said in a dramatic tone, throwing a teasing glance at Eugene. But Varian took her question seriously and stopped spinning, falling flat on his face, and then scrambling back to his feet.

“Yes! I am!” HE responded. “Rapunzel the most amazing thing happened! Remember when you told me I shouldn’t be ashamed of my feelings? And if I think something or feel it, I shouldn’t be so scared of telling others?” He asked her, a little quietly, and Rapunzel nodded. “Well I did! I asked Cassandra if she wanted to go to the party with me and she said yes! She said yes, Rapunzel!” Varian started laughing and spun on his heel again. He then looked down to hide his blush and played with his hands again. “This means she actually  _ likes  _ me, Rapunzel. Can you believe it?” He asked her. “I… I should go make sure she doesn’t need any help with the laundry.” Varian ran off without another word.

“Did he just say that he asked Cassandra on a date?” Eugene seemed confused and Rapunzel shook her head.

“That can’t be right, she’s 22… I’ll go ask her.” Rapunzel tried to laugh, and made her way to the back of the castle. Cassandra was in the back courtyard hanging laundry on the clothesline to dry.

“Hey Raps.” Cass didn’t look up from her work for the greeting, eager to get it all done. “Eugene did you style your hair again today?”

“Yeah I tried to-”

“You look like a show pony.” Cass didn’t let him finish before kicking aside the empty laundry basket. “You’re gonna help decorate for the party, right Raps? I don’t really do hearts and streamers.” She groaned.

“Yeah… well about the party, Varian was in very high spirits today because of it.” Rapunzel hinted.

“Is that why he was acting so odd? He was just excited?” Cass laughed a bit. “I have to say I was unsure of him at first but that kid just gets funnier and funnier.” She shook her head and Rapunzel sighed. “Raps, what’s wrong?”   
“Cassandra, I think Varian thought he was asking you on a date.” Rapunzel explained. “He really likes you Cass, a lot. And now he thinks you said yes.” She broke the news, and Cassandra just stared at her for a moment.   
“No, no. Varian is 14.” She laughed a little. “That’s not what was happening, he’s a smart kid he knows-”   
“He knows chemistry and alchemy and books… I don’t really think he thought too much about why it wouldn’t work. I think he just fell for you and… a kid in love can be reckless.”

“I’ll explain it to him, it’ll be okay Raps.” Cassandra assured.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Varian?” Cassandra opened the door to the back room and Varian jumped up from his desk.

“Hey Cass! I’m working on the polishing solution we used before, I think it can be used for more functions I’m only worried about toxicity but it-”

“Varian we need to talk.” Cassandra thought it best to cut him off now.

“Sure!” Varian smiled and put his pencil down and smiled at her kindly. Cassandra felt a little guilt at seeing his bright expression. He was just a kid, of course he thought it was a date, genius or not.

“Varian, about tonight… I’m not sure we’re on the same page.” She told him. Varian looked at her and tilted his head confused before Cassandra sat down next to him. “Varian, I really really like you, you’re a wonderful kid and great friend, but we can’t date each other.” She broke the news quickly, and Varian showed confusion rather than hurt.   
“Oh… you thought I was just asking you to go with me as a friend.” He understood quickly and it made Cass want to smile.

“I just wanted to tell you that it’s not because I don’t think you’re great, I’m just too old for you.” Cassandra explained, but Varian face quickly lit up.

“Oh that’s alright!” He smiled. “Because you said yourself that I’m mature for my age, and I really don’t-”

“Varian, that still doesn’t make it okay.” Cassandra quickly explained. “It’s not that I think of you as just a kid, but it’s still an issue.”

“Why? If I’m okay with it then it should be okay.” Varian tried, giving her a lopsided smile.

“Varian, maybe when you’re older you’ll understand but-”

“I thought you said you didn’t think of me as a kid.” Varian cut her off. Cassandra struggled to find the right words. “I can make my own decisions!” He seemed to be a little frustrated with her, but his face grew slightly pink like he was embarrassed.

“I don’t think you can’t.” Cass assured. “And I really don’t think of you as a kid. You are mature, but you’re still fourteen. You have growing up to do that I’ve already done, so it wouldn’t be fair to either of us, and the last thing I’d ever want to do is hurt you.” She sat down next to him and Varian looked away.

“I probably should have known better.” He mumbled. “It was stupid of me… I-I’m sorry for putting you in such an awkward situation Cass it was-”

“It was your first love.” Cassandra ended up laughing, earning a confused look from Varian. “I know how it can be… people like to think I’m all stoick and tough but I was in a similar situation.” She explained to him. Varian gave her a curious look and she decided to continue. “You can’t tell anyone about this! It’s like, my biggest secret.” She warned.

“I swear.” Varian promised.

“When I was fifteen my dad brought in this new guardsman. He was 25 and he was always so nice to me. He took time to help me train with my sword, he was always so patient when I failed a drill. He was a really good guy who believed in me and my dream and wanted to help me succeed. So I sort of fell for him. And I told him… and he gave me a talk just like this one.” She frowned a bit and glanced off to the side. “At the time I was humiliated! I felt like such a stupid kid, I thought he just didn’t understand. And I didn’t realize until years later, that if he had accepted my proposition… then he wouldn’t have been such a great guy after all. Cause I would have done anything for him, even things I might not have been ready for. Do you understand?” She asked hopefully.

“I think I’m starting to.” Varian admitted. Cassandra smiled and stood up, but Varian reached for her hand before pulling back. “Uh… C-Cass I… we can still be friends right? It won’t be too awkward?” He asked, fear lacing his voice. Cassandra sat back down and gave him a big hug, squeezing him tight.

“Dude, you’re like one of my best friends!” She promised. “And you better  _ not  _ let something as dumb as a little akwardness ruin that.” Varian hugged her back tightly.

“Thanks, Cassandra, for being so cool about this.” He mumbled before pulling away. Varian then got a big goofy grin. “I guess that’s what friends are for, huh?” He asked, laughing at his own quip. Cass rolled her eyes and gave him a nudge, it was meant to be playful but the warrior was strong, and she almost sent Varian flying off the bed.

“Come on, you promised you’d help me with my chores and I need somebody to help me hang that stupid Day Of Hearts banner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A visitor comes to Corona seeking to aid Varian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add a character to keep things moving along and answer some questions, let me know what you think of her! I spent all day on this chapter and tried really really hard to make her likable I know some people hate ocs but she's here for a reason! If you guys like her though let me know what you think i should do with her!

“The moondrop is alive, and he’s in Corona with the sundrop.” A man spoke across a darkened room. Several more warriors were seated all around the wooden table, looking at the man ahead with serious looks.

“Princess Rapunzel is a trusted ally, if that’s where Varian ended up I don’t see the problem.” One of the women spoke up.

“I don’t question the sundrop’s capability to understand a power she’s lived with. It’s the rest of the people of Corona I worry about.” The oldest warrior at the end of the table stood and looked out the window at the black rocks stretching across the valley. “The moondrop’s power can be used to destroy mass amounts and Varian had shown an incapability to control those powers. Anybody could decide they want his power to commit a major act of violence and even the sundrop will be unable to stop it. We have to keep that power secure and we have to ensure both the moondrop and the sundrop’s safety… we all depend on them.”

“My liege, if I may.” The youngest warrior spoke and the oldest nodded. “The soldiers I’ve been training show great promise and great devotion to the kingdom. One of them could be sent to Corona to act as the Moondrop’s personal guardian.”

“We must remember his powers are different than Rapunzel’s. Protecting him is only half of it. We all saw what a power surge can do, last week all of Corona was evacuated, and he doesn’t even realize these powers are still connected to the Dark kingdom! Towers fell and people barely made it out alive.” The oldest explained. “Find a fitting soldier and brief her on the situation, Varian must be protected at all costs, but if he becomes unstable there’s no saving him… or anybody for that matter.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Okay drop the other side!” Rapunzel called up to Cassandra. Cass cut the rope and the banner fell, Rapunzel and Eugene catching it and starting to roll it up. Cass started to climb down the latter, but held onto it when Varian crashed into it and almost sent her flying.

“Sorry Cass!” He called, sliding across the floor. He’d come up with the brilliant idea to fassen the scrubbers to his shoes and began sliding around the ballroom floor, cleaning it quickly but not too efficiently.

“Take those things off your feet Varian you’re gonna hurt yourself!” Rapunzel called, as he slid into the hallway.

“I’ll be fine!” He promised, before sliding just a bit too far on the soapy floor and tumbling down the stairs. Cass, Eugene and Rapunzel all winced before they heard Varian give a weak “I’m okay” from the bottom step.

“Everybody at the Day Of Hearts festival made a huge mess.” Rapunzel noted. “Look at this! They threw trash  _ next to  _ the trash can!” She huffed and picked it up, throwing it away. “Are all the decorations down?” She asked, looking at the room.

“Just the streamers up there and then we’re done.” Eugene pointed to the high ceiling.

“Don’t worry guys, I got this.” Varian had finally managed himself up the stairs and had taken the scrubbers off his feet.

“Varian don’t,” Rapunzel started.

“Oh let him try.” Eugene urged, Cassandra already watching with a grin. Varian produced a folded staff from his satchel, unfolding it to full length and bending it so it hooked at the end.

“Watch this!” He said excitedly, aiming carefully and then throwing the hook, it flew towards the streamers and tore them down, making Varian jump in joy. But the staff kept going and crashed through the ballroom window, sending stained glass everywhere.

“Oh my god!” Eugene started laughing and Cass just shook her head. Varian stood with a sheepish look on his face, rubbing the back of his head.

“I can… I can fix that.”

Around an hour later Varian had all the glass swept up and the broken window taken out. “I’m really sorry.” He repeated, climbing the ladder to the window to begin fastening the new frame in place.

“At least you fixed it, unlike somebody who broke all the glassware last week.” Cass thre Eugene a glance and the man groaned and rolled his eyes.

“It was not ALL the glassware it was only like… six glasses!” He defended. He looked back up at Varian who was now just staring out the window. “Hey Varian what’s going on up there? Need some help?” he called.

“No I’m good… Is Corona expecting a visitor?” He asked turning to Rapunzel. He gave him a curious look and started up the ladder.

“Nothing my parents told me about.” She admitted.

“Well somebody just came through the castle walls.” Varian told her, moving aside to let the princess see. “Is that… an automaton?” Varian asked, getting a chill at the memories.

“It looks like-” But Rapunzel couldn’t finish her sentence, because the previously slow moving vehicle started up, crashing into the side of the palace and sending the two falling off the ladder, hitting the floor hard.

“HEY! What gives!?” Eugene yelled at the now still oddly shaped vehicle, perched on the broken again window. Cassandra seethed and took out her sword.

“You have five seconds to get out of there and show yourself before I attack!” She warned. “Exit now with both your hands up and I might consider not annihilating you!” Cass barked. The vehicle stayed still, until a hatch jiggled slightly, and fell off with a loud crash. Two arms came out of the tiny hatch and a figure hoisted itself out, putting both hands on its hips and leering over the group. They were too high up to make out, just looked like a shadowy frame.

“Are you Princess Rapunzel?” A young female voice demanded, it had a bit of a squeaky rasp to it. Eugene and Cassandra both put their arms out, but Rapunzel gave them an assuring look and stepped forward.

“I am, and I welcome you to my kingdom, although a sweeter entry would have been appreciated.” She had a tiny bite to her tone and the figure stood up straight.

“Noted.” She said, before leaping from the window sill and falling down, down, down until her body hit the marble floor. The group cringed at the noise but the girl just straightened herself up. Now in the light Rapunzel studied her carefully. She was a child, couldn’t have been any older than Varian. And she had the Dark Kingdom’s insignia printed on a sash around her. Said sash held knives, a few arrows and spearheads.

“You’re from the Dark Kingdom.” Varian said before she could. All she did was nod, two big pigtails swayed back and forth, they were mangled and knotted, full of leaves and twigs and what looked like a bone. The rest of her appearance wasn’t much better, she had dirt all over herself and where her clothes were torn there are scrapes on the skin beneath. And she had an axe slung on her back.

“What do you want?” Cassandra demanded, furious at the entry and threatening situation.

“Youuuu can put that pretty thing away.” She spoke, dragging out the “ou” in you like it was a song. “I’m not here to fight, we’re allies, remember?” She kind of slumped forward and walked a bit like she was drunk. “I’ll just be taking the moondrop… and be on my way.” She spoke, clapping her hands together.

“Woah, woah woah. You’re not taking anyone, kid.” Eugene subconsciously stepped in front of Varian.

“It’s not like I’m here to kidnap him.” She said this with a throaty laugh. “Where are my manners!? You don’t even know who I am!” The girl raised her left fist, and printed on her glove was an altered version of the Dark Kingdom insignia. “I’m one of Adira’s personal trainees.” Her tone was bragging. “You’ve met my lovely mentor on your little trip to our kingdom. And we decideeeeeed,” she rolled her head to the side and dragged out her words again, “our Moondrop might need somebody who-- no offense-- knows what they’re dealing with. Now we can make this go real fast if you tell which of you he is, cause I  _ know _ he’s in the palace, and you can save yourself a whole lot of destruction!” She laughed and leaned on the handle of her axe.

“I want to speak with Adira!” Rapunzel demanded. “You can’t just rip somebody away from their home, this doesn’t sound like the people I spoke to in the Dark Kingdom.”

“Things have chaaaanged, Rapunzel.” She dragged out yet another word. “And I’m just doing my job.” She punctuated this line by raising up her axe and started to swing it down at full force. Rapunzel watched with wide eyes.

“STOP!” Varian screamed and threw himself in front of the axe, a black rock shooting up from the ground and colliding with the axe, causing the metal to break into a million pieces. The girl’s eyes went wide and she staggered backwards.

“It’s you…” She whispered to herself. She all of a sudden looked very small and almost embarrassed.

“Varian are you okay!?” Rapunzel cried, grabbing his face and looking him all over.

“Yeah I’m fine-”

“Don’t you EVER do anything like that again! Are you insane!? How could you be sure that your powers would have saved you? You weren’t sure and you did it anyway!”

“Rapunzel I’m sorry-”

“Don’t speak.” She warned. Rapunzel looked at him intensely for a moment like she was angry, before breaking and wrapping him up in a hug. “Never do that ever again.” She whispered to him, Varian only nodded and hugged her back.

“Uh guys? We still have our little… house guest.” Cassandra explained. They all looked back at the girl, but now she was on her knees with her head bowed, muttering something that sounded like a prayer or chant.

“I’m going to send for Adira, and have her get here as soon as possible.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“We send you to Corona to protect the Moondrop… instead you crash in, destroy their palace and ATTACK THE SUNDROP!?” And elder man screamed at the young girl. Adira stood a few feet away with an angry and disappointed look on her face.

“I didn’t think-” The girl started, but was cut off.

“You never think! You were briefed on the mission and you simply didn’t listen! And you  _ stole  _ a carrier ship!?” He cried, gesturing to the ruined automaton she’d crashed through the window.

“You told me to get to Corona as soon as possible… so I thought I’d use all the tools at my disposal… sir.”

“Oh it’s disposed of alright! You destroyed the entire thing! What is WRONG with you!?” The elder man turned away from the young knight. “Adira this was a mistake. She’s clearly not only not ready, but nowhere near capable enough for this mission… let alone any.” He muttered under his breath.

“I agree sir.” Adira finally turned and looked at her knight. “Do you have anything to say for yourself?”

“I thought… I thought if I came in domineering… They’d listen.” She mumbled, ducking her head back down.

“Bring her back to the dark kingdom, we’ll deal with her later.” The elder commanded.

“What are you going to do with her?” Varian piped up. He and the other had been standing quietly in the corner of the room, not willing to speak up. The elder turned around.

“Princess Rapunzel, Moondrop child, I am truly sorry for the events that transpired here today. Please know we will handle this situation however we see fit once we return to our Kingdom.” he promised.

“But… what are you going to do to her?” Rapunzel repeated Varian’s question and Adira sighed.

“I don’t know yet. She’s been a constant problem from the day she began training.” She said exasperated. Varian peeked over her shoulder at the tiny knight still sitting on the floor, and nobody noticed him slink away.

“What did she mean when she said she was here for Varian?” Rapunzel asked.

“After the Moondrop surged and we saw the damage his powers could do, we thought it best to send a knight from our own kingdom to act as his personal guardian, keep him in check. She was  _ supposed  _ to come here and explain that to you,  _ cordially.  _ And you were to be given the choice to agree. _ ”  _ Adira explained. “We thought it best to send a young knight, one his own age somebody who could relate to him and maybe cheer him up when he becomes so distressed his powers react on their own. We clearly made the wrong choice. I apologize, Princess.” Adira continued.

“Are you alright?” Varian whispered, the others continued to talk behind him. The knight looked up at him and he gave a nervous smile. “I’m Varian.”

“I know.” She said. It was silent for a moment until she looked up. “I’m Carnelian.” The knight told him. Varian smiled and sat down next to her. “I’m in so much trouble.” She mumbled.

“Yeah… I know the feeling.” Varian muttered.

“I thought I’d really be strong knight this time and not take no for an answer… but everywhere I go I just bring constant destruction.” She grumbled, and Varian laughed lightly.

“You’re telling me, it’s like everything I do just explodes in my face…  _ literally. _ ” He emphasized.

“Your powers?” Carnelian asked.

“Not even entirely.” He confessed. “Even before I knew I was magic I always tried to help with my alchemy and inventions… I always end up making it worse though.” The two sat in silence. “You know I didn’t believe I was magic at first, I’m sort of a man of science, and I was convinced there was some sort of logical explanation for all this. An al-chemical that could cause a mutation… I don’t know.” He shrugged and drew his knees up. His eyes grew sad and Carnelian got a twinge of anxiety,  _ the moondrop isn’t supposed to be sad. _

“I can stand on my head, with no arms to hold me up.” Carnelian jumped to her feet and pointed at herself to emphasize. Varian gave her a confused look and Carnelian put her arms out, doing partial cartwheel and landed on her head. Before crashing to the ground and falling flat on her face. Varian clapped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing, but he couldn’t help it. He burst out laughing and Carnelian lifted her head with a smile, one of her teeth had been knocked out.

“Oh my gosh your tooth!” Varian tried to punch concern into his voice but he was still laughing. “Oh my god does it hurt?” He asked, already looking around himself for the tooth. Carnelian laughed as well and shrugged.

“I think it actually fell out when I crashed into the side of the castle.” She noted. Helping him look for her front right tooth.

“We can’t let him surge like that again,” Adira continued, still talking to Rapunzel. “Keeping him safe from people who want to harness his powers is one thing, but how do we keep people safe from themselves?” She asked.

“Varian’s always been a troubled child, I don’t see a reality where he can-” Cassandra was cut off by Rapunzel, who gave her and Adira a nudge, pointing at the two children behind them. “When did he get over there?” Cass dropped her previous statement.

Varian was sitting on the ground laughing, one hand near his mouth and another wrapped around his side as Carnelian hung by her feet from the automaton. Leaves and sticks were falling out of her pigtails, as well as a few miscellaneous items.

“You had a knife in there!” Varian picked the fallen dagger up from the ground.

“Oh… so that’s where I put that.” She grabbed it from him and stuck it in her back pocket.

“They seem to be… getting along.” Rapunzel noted, looking at the two of them carefully. “Adira, maybe you’re right to keep her here in Corona.” She stared, causing Adira and the elder to look at her shocked. “I mean, she clearly can defend herself, so I don’t think protecting Varian should be too hard for her, and look how well they’re getting along.”

“Elder, she has been trained to be devoted to the moondrop.” Adira agreed. “Maybe Carnelian has earned one last chance.” She tried.

“You’d really offer your home to somebody who just tried to kill you?” The elder asked Rapunzel, who shrugged.

“It’s sort of becoming a trend for me.” She confessed.

“Carnelian! Here, now.” The elder commanded, and Carnelian scrambled to her feet, running forward. “You are to stay in Corona and guard the moondrop, answer to Princess Rapunzel, and fulfill any service asked of you, understood?”

“Yes elder.” Carnelian nodded, still looking down.

“If I receive any word of your failure to comply you will be brought back to the Dark Kingdom and repercussions will be decided.”

“Yes elder.”

“Go to your post.” He commanded and Carnelian hopped off, quickly making her way to stand in between Varian and the doorway, as if guarding from potential intruders. The elder then turned to Rapunzel with a grave look on his face, and spoke with urgency.

“Don’t hesitate to call for us if she falls out of line.”


	4. Back to the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the flashback episode that explains how they found out Varian was the moondrop. it gets a little dark, and remember THIS IS AN AU, lol I know it's not accurate to the episode I had to change it up a lot cause in this story Cass is still around and what not. Please let me know what you think, I had to wait for this chapter cause the whole reason they explain it was cause carnelian asked so I needed to wait to add the charter for propelling storylines. But I had fun writing her in, if you like her please let me know I'd really appreciate it!

“Varian! VAAARIAAN!” Carnelian knocked on his door over and over again. “Varian are you safe? Do you need anything? Varian I’m supposed to be protecting you!” She kept knocking on the door until the young boy was fed up and tore it open.

“Carnelian, it’s 5am.” He grumbled rubbing his eyes.

“I know, I’ve been here since you went to sleep, you normally toss and turn but you stopped so I had to make sure our moondrop was okay… you okay?” She added, leaning forward.

“Yes, Carnelian, I’m fine… just tired, please let me go back to bed? And don’t knock again!” He told her, earning a salute from the little soldier.

“Right, on it, no knocking.” She promised, and Varian went back inside and climbed in bed. He closed his eyes and quickly dozed off.

A few hours later Varian yawned and woke up slowly, but as soon as his eyes opened he let out a shriek. Carnelian had her face hovering about three inches above his own. “CARNELIAN! What the heck you scared me to death.” He caught his breath and Carnelian slid away.

“Well you told me not to knock, so I just came right in.”

“No I didn’t mean… forget it.” Varian swung his legs over the side of the bed and made his way out of his room.

“Varian, where are you going?” She asked.

“Just to make some coffee.” He told her honestly.

“I can do that FOR you!” She cried, shoving him aside and running into the castle kitchen at full speed. Varian groaned and rubbed his eyes.

“A little early to be so grumpy, huh?” Rapunzel ruffled his hair from behind him. She was also still in her pajamas.

“Carnelian is driving me crazy! I haven’t had a single second to myself since she got here, she keeps insisting to do everything for me…  _ everything,  _ and I can’t get her to stop treating me like some sort of artifact. She keeps calling her ‘the moondrop’.” Varian sighed and his shoulders fell forward.

“She’s just eager to please, you know you get that way sometimes too.” Rapunzel admitted, nudging his shoulder. Varian cracked a smile and Rapunzel began walking towards the kitchen with him. “She’s been taught that me and you aren’t people, but some kind of godly power. Maybe just level with her and show her the relatable side of you.” She offered.

“I’ll try.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I got you coffee! And any potential threat has been eliminated!” Carnelian grinned thrusting the mug of coffee forward. Varian scrambled to catch it and suppressed a sigh.

“I don’t even want to know what that means.” He closed his eyes. “Hey, Carnelian… you know you don’t have to be this, uhm… intense about your job. I’m not anything special! Just treat me like you would a friend.” He tried. But Carnelian just stared at him like she’d never heard the word before. “Look, I’m not just the moondrop, I didn’t even know I was the moondrop until like… two months ago.” Varian laughed a bit but Carnelian got a shocked look on her face.

“I… you weren’t always the moondrop?” She asked in disbelief. And Varian cocked his head to the side.

“No… of course not.” He explained. And the two stood there in silence for a while before Carnelian rubbed the back of her head nervously.

“So… how did it happen?” She asked cautiously. Varian rubbed his hands together and thought back.

“Well… a while ago I did something…. Very bad.”

*********************

“I thought that if I could make everybody forget… I could start over…  _ we  _ could start over.” Varian drew his knees up to his chest and Rapunzel glanced up, looking over at him.

“There’s still time.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rapunzel gathered her hair as she peered over the cart at the gang of deviants beginning their plan. “Varian, it looks like they’re putting your solution into some sort of… machine?” Rapunzel tried. Varian poked his head out and gasped.

“That’s the machine I built to spread the memory eraser around all of Corona, we don’t have much time, the minute they activate that there won’t be a safe place to hide for miles.” Varian began shaking, they were using his al-chemical,  _ his  _ machine,  _ his plan. This was all his fault. _

“Then we ran out of time, what do we do?” Rapunzel looked over at Eugene and Cassandra, crouching down behind them. But before her friends could give an answer, two huge hands grabbed both her shoulders and yanked her from the safety of her hiding place.

“RAPUNZEL!” Eugene cried, lunging forward, but Cass held him back.

“Well, well, well, looks like we’ve got a little audience guys!” The brute tossed Rapunzel to the ground. She slid painfully across the concrete and Lady Caine places her booted foot on her chest.

“Oh Rapunzel, such a sweet, loyal,  _ stupid  _ little girl.” She smirked. “You should have stayed in your tower.”

“Let her go!” Eugene yelled, he stood across from the team of bandits backed up by Varian and Cassandra.

“Varian, what do you think you’re doing, get back here.” Caine demanded. But Varian just held his ground and the woman smirked. “I knew you’d be the weak link.” She hoisted Rapunzel up by her hair and pressed her knife against her throat. “Nevermind, it’s too late now, in less than a minute that machine timer goes off and we have five minutes to get in the blimp to safety. It’s not too late to come back to us Varian.” She tempted, but the boy remained silent. “Don’t you remember what she did to you, what she did to your  _ father?” _

“Let her go.” Was all Varian said in a grave tone. Caine’s grin became wider, in a sickening way and she pressed the knife harder against Rapunzel’s throat. Eugene stepped forward with his sword drawn, but before he could act a freezing feeling came over him.

Everybody fell still a the sky grew darker and the ground started shaking. Black rocks came up from the ground and began encasing each person’s feet. They were so cold to the touch, like ice.

“Let her go.” Caine’s head snapped up and Eugene and Cass whipped around. Varian stood in the same place behind them, but something was wrong, his head was down and his entire body was shaking. “Let her GOOOOO!” Varian’s head snapped up and his hair flew out in every direction, turning a glowing blue strand by strand until the glow spread to his eyes. His freckles lit up one at a time and he hovered slightly off the ground.

“V-Varian..?” Rapunzel sputtered, but the boy didn’t respond. Caine dropped Rapunzel and tried to back away, but she looked down and saw both her feet were encased in the black rock, and it was slowly traveling up her leg. She looked behind her and saw her team yanking at their feet trying to free themselves.

“Rapunzel!” Eugene called, she looked back and saw Cass and Eugene were being encased as well.

“Varian! Varian stop!” Rapunzel cried. But he didn’t listen. It started snowing, it became so cold she already couldn’t feel her fingers. But Varian seemed unphased. The rock traveled up Caine’s body and the sharp knife like edge grew closer and closer to her face.

“Varian! You’re going to kill her!” Eugene cried, trying to free himself and Cassandra from the impervious black rocks. “Rapunzel what’s happening!?” He called out.

“I don’t… I don’t know!” She cried back. “But… why is it happening now!?” Rapunzel looked around for something,  _ anything,  _ to help free her friends and snap Varian from this trance.

“The moon does not glow on its own.” Varian started, his voice was monotone and had a chilling sound to it. “It merely reflects the sun’s light.” He stated this like it was supposed to be some sort of answer to her question, and he lifted his arm. The slow gentle movements cause disastrous effects and sharper black rocks jutted up with a blue glow… and the rocks encasing Caine flew forward, piercing her through the face.

*********************

“You… you killed her?” Carnelian looked at him with wide eyes, and Varian wrapped his arms around himself.

“I… I didn’t mean to.” He whispered.

“What happened next?” Carnelian asked in a soft tone. And Varian curled into himself before continuing.

*********************

“VARIAN! Please stop!” Rapunzel begged, the rocks had began encasing more of Eugene and Cassandra. “You’re going to hurt them!”

“The moon cannot hurt the sun, its light is more powerful.” Varian’s voice had an echo, and it almost sounded like it wasn’t his own.

“Varian please, this isn’t you, you don’t want to hurt anyone ever again, remember?” Raunzel asked, Varian was silent. “You did a terrible thing and you’re trying to better yourself! Please don’t do this! You don’t want to hurt anyone!” She reminded.

“Varian please… let them go.” A voice begged behind him. Varian tilted his head and looked over at Eugene, he was encased up to his waist now and he held Cassandra’s hand, the two trying in vain to keep each other from being wrapped in the icy rocks.

“This isn’t you.” Cassandra whispered. Varain looked down at her with big glowing eyes before lowering himself to the ground and looking back at Rapunzel.

“Rap...Rapun-zel…” He screwed his eyes shut and when he opened them one was back to normal, the other kept it’s glow. “Please help me.” He begged before falling limp onto the ground. Raunzel ran to him and tried to shake him out of his trance. “It-it hurts…” He gasped. She bit back a sob and collected the boy into her arms.

“It’s going to be okay, Varian, it’s going to be okay.” She promised. Varian held onto her and sobbed, his hair gently fading back to normal as Rappunzel held him. “It’s okay… you’re going to be okay.”

*********************

“After that… the rocks started to go away… they always just end up going away after an episode.” Varian explained. “But they always hurt people first, and destroy things.” He sighed solemnly. Carnelian just sat there with her hands folded on her lap. Varian looked back at her. “We didn’t know what had happened after it ended, Caine was dead and we had to clean up the kingdom… it wasn’t until Adira came with news from the Dark Kingdom that we knew for sure what it meant. I was the moondrop. So you see? I’m not some sort of prince, I’m not some sort of moon god… I’m just a stupid kid who brings destruction everwhere he goes, and always ends up hurting people.” He pulled his knees up to his chest and Carnelian just looked at him for a long time.

“Well… you haven’t hurt me.” She tried.

“Just give it a week.” Varian grumbled bitterly. “I didn’t want to be the moondrop… I still don’t.” He balled his hands into fists. “I didn’t believe in magic… I was sure it was a freak anomaly. I was fooling myself. I locked myself in my lab for weeks experimenting on myself, trying to find some way of getting rid of or at least muting this power but… it’s like there’s another soul inside of me, and it gets angry when I try to stifle it.”

“Have you ever thought of… harnessing it?” Carnelian asked, and Varian gave her an odd look. “Well, you always try to suppress it and repress yourself. And it always ends with your power surging, but maybe if you trained with it, you could learn to control it.” She suggested, but Varian just kept hugging his knees.

“I’m scared…” He whispered. So quietly she could hardly hear it. “I’ve only ever used it on accident and it hurt people… how powerful could it be if I allowed it to surge?” He asked.

“Well… if my liege was asking me, I’d tell him he was right about everything and do whatever I could to stop him from using a power that could be dangerous.” She explained, and Varian nodded, looking away. “But if it were my friend asking me… I’d say he’s strong enough to do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment it would mean the world to me!!


	5. Trying Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this new chapter! I explained in a few of the comments my sister has been going through a rough time so there's been a lot of traveling. But I worked on this one for a while and I like how it came out! Let me know what you think, if you wanna see more of Carnelian and what you think of my story so far! Your comments are so sweet and really keep me going! Enjoy!

“I… I don’t think I can…” Varian took a few steps away, but ended up backing into Eugene, who gave him a gentle nudge forward. “This is a bad idea.” He continued.

“Come on, kid, you’ll do just fine.” He assured, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You know if you want Rapunzel here she’d be happy to-”

“No!” Varian said way to quickly, earning a confused look from Eugene. “I’ve… my powers… they’re already caused her so much trouble and I owe it to her to learn to control them… but I don’t wanna hurt her again… I don’t wanna hurt anyone again!” Varian explained. “I still don’t even think you should be here.” He admitted.

“I helped you sneak away from Rapunzel and Cass, cause I wanna help you do this in the way  _ you  _ feel best. But I can’t let you do it on your own. You keep getting so afraid of other people getting hurt, you forget you hurt yourself more than anyone.” Eugene explained. He tried not to let Varian see the fear written on his face. But Varian had scared him, a lot. His power surges were leaving his body weak, while his powers got stronger. It was hurting him to keep containing it. The night before he’d had an episode, his powers acted up and he nearly tore down the castle. But the part that really scared Eugene was when it ended, and Varian fell to the floor and was terrifyingly still for too long. “You… you weren’t breathing Varian.” He started. “I really thought I’d lost you…  _ we’d  _ lost you.”

“I know.” Varian whispered, and then turned around to the black rock jutting from the ground. It hadn’t taken them long to find one.

“Just start small, try making that rock go away.” Eugene told him. Varian nodded and took a few shaky steps forward. He wrung his hands nervously before looking back at Eugene who smiled and gave a thumbs up. Varian grumbled and lifted his hand up, the rock glowed a blue where his fingers brushed against it and he jerked back.

“Are you okay?” Eugene asked.

“It… it felt like a static shock.” Varian explained, before taking a deep breath and putting his hand on the rock. It glowed blue, but otherwise nothing happened. “Come on… just  _ work  _ with me…” He whispered to himself, closing his eyes. But he opened them when he felt nothing happened. “I guess that’s better than an out of control meltdown.”

“Let’s head back.” Eugene told him. “I don’t know how long Cass can keep Carnelian distracted, she’ll start looking for you soon.” He noted, making Varian shake his head with a tiny smile.

When the duo made it back to the castle, Eugene grimace. Rapunzel was waiting for him, and she was not happy at all. “Go inside, I’ll talk to her.” He told Varian, who nodded and tried to walk past, but Rapunzel grabbed him by the collar.

“Not so fast.” She had a harsh tone that was extremely unusual for her. “Eugene, we promised we weren’t going to explore his powers anymore. They hurt him. And  _ you,” _ she looked at Varian “you promised not to use yourself as a test subject.”

“I-I wasn’t! I was just trying to see if I could use them at will… I wasn’t trying anything dangerous or experimental I swear.” He promised her. Rapunzel looked away, then looked back at Eugene.

“We agreed that we weren’t going to explore this anymore. So you snuck him out from under me?” She demanded, Eugene sighed and rubbed his neck, while Varian sort of shied away.

“Blondie-”

“Not now.” She shut down the pet name and he took a breath.

“Can we please talk. Just me and you?” He pleaded, and Rapunzel nodded, giving Varian a look that meant  _ stay there. _

“Rapunzel,” Eugene started “I didn’t mean to undermine you, and I know you want to keep him safe.” He explained. “But he’s getting stronger, and he’s going to start using his powers, trying to control them. And we’re not gonna be able to stop him. I wanted him to be safe, I didn’t want him to run off alone and get hurt. I can’t… I can’t see him like that again.” He whispered this last part, the image of Varian still, breathless body drilled into his head. He then felt Rapunzel’s arms wrap around him gently.

“I know. I’m sorry.” She spoke.

“Me too, I shouldn’t have done this without you, this is something we do together.” He promised, and she smiled, giving him a kiss. “We need to start helping him find ways to control it, we tried repressing them and his surges are getting stronger. Please, Blondie, I don’t want him to be hurt.” He begged. And Rapunzel took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

“I know… I’ve noticed I just… it’s  _ scary.”  _ She glanced over at Varian. He was sitting on the ground, it seemed like he was trying to do something, but nothing was happening. “We’ll help him. But we do it  _ together. _ ” Rapunzel told him, and Eugene nodded.

“What are we doing together?” A voice piped up, and Rapunzel yelped in shock when Carnelian swung down from the ceiling, hanging upside down from one of the tapestries. It held her for a moment before it ripped and dropped her on her head.

“Sorry Raps, sorry.” Cassandra came in right after her. “I looked away for one second and she was gone.” Cass tried to peel the girl up from the floor, but Carnelian zoomed across the floor on all fours to sit in front of Varian.

“Oh… hey Carnelian.” He stared. And the melancholy tone in his voice made Carnelian twitch. So she did half a cartwheel and stood on her hands, walking in circles around the floor.

“Varian! Varian look! Look Varian!” She started, but the boy just sighed and got up, walking away.

“Not now, Carnelian.” He mumbled, making his way to his room and closing the door behind him. Carnelian stayed on her hands, watching him go. Then felt a comforting presence tip her right-side up.

“Don’t worry too much, Carnelian.” Rapunzel promised. “He’s just upset. He’s been trying so hard to control his powers and there’s been no progress… he feels like he's letting us down.” She deduced, it wasn’t very hard to notice.

“So I guess the secret training didn’t work out.” Cass asked Eugene, who shook his head.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Varian shoved the moon scroll away from his desk angrily. He picked up another book and flipped through, groaning. “There has to be something I’m missing.” He mumbled, tapping a vile of his chemical solutions he’d created from the Daturas flowers that bloomed when he got happy. “Powers act up when I’m happy, when I’m sad, when I’m overwhelmed…. How do they  _ stop!?”  _ He cried, putting the solution away and locking it up. The Daturas flowers were too poisonous to keep around. He sighed and looked at the window, decided to go out and clear his head. He slipped out the window, not wanting to be followed this time, and just slumped down the back roads.

He made it a little while away from the castle before stopping to sit on a rock, just looking up at the sky. He fiddled around with his bag before he felt something foriegn in it. He opened up the flap and smiled when he saw a rock with a note on it.

_ To defend yourself, throw this. _

_ Love, Carnelian _

Varian laughed and shook his head, digging around more and picking up the journal Rapunzel had given him, underneath was the dagger Cassandra insisted he have. Maybe he didn’t need to have everything figured out, maybe it was good enough that he had people like this in his life who cared for him so much. He looked down at the Daturas flower that had bloomed at his feet, he picked it up with his glove to get rid of it safely, and started back to the castle.

But a voice stopped him. “I haven’t seen those flowers grow so far from the moon kingdom.” It spoke, and Varian whipped around.

“W-who’s there?” He asked not seeing anyone on the darkened path. But a figure emerged and gave him a smile, one that reminded him of a mother.

“Just a curious gardener.” She assured him. She was a very old lady, sort of odd that she was out all alone. “You must be Corona’s moondrop. I’ve heard stories of your flowers.” She admitted.

“You shouldn’t look for them, they’re poisonous.” He told her. But she just laughed.

“Maybe for somebody who can’t harness this type of power… but that’s not a problem for me.” She told him, taking the flower from him in her bare hand, causing him to fall back a little shocked. “Well, have a lovely night, young man.” She told him, and started to walk away.

“W-wait!” he called, and she turned around. “What do you mean ‘harness’?” Varian asked, and the woman smiled again.

“The moon kingdom has wonderful powers, the Daturas flowers are one of its many treasures. I’ve spent enough time there to know every trick the moon has to offer. You must know what I mean, with your powers and all.” She told him. And Varian sighed.

“I actually… don’t.” He mumbled. “I can’t control my powers, not at all… I kept hurting myself, or worse, others.” Varian admitted.

“Oh?” She asked, tilting her head. “Well perhaps I could help you a bit, share some tips I’ve picked up along the way.” She offered. And Varian looked uneasy.

“I don’t know… I don’t think Rapunzel would think it’s a very good idea.” He began. And the older woman nodded.

“Of course, of course. Then you run back home to the castle now, Varian. If Rapunzel is prepared to be hurt by you, over and over again, you have no reason to look for help elsewhere.” She agreed, and turned to walk away again.

“Wait!” Varian called, yet again. “I… I don’t wanna hurt anyone… Are you sure you can help me? And it won’t affect you?” He asked.

“We’re the same, you and I.” She promised. And Varian looked over his shoulder, at the castle in the distance. “You don’t wanna keep causing harm, do you, Varian?” She asked, and the young boy shook his head.

“N-no… I guess I could try to see what you know. Promise it won’t be dangerous?” He asked. And the lady nodded.

“Of course, Varian. You’ll never hurt somebody by accident ever again.” She swore, extending her hand, and Varian took it wearily.

“Who are you?” He finally asked, realizing she’d been using his name without him telling her. But decided not to mention it.

“You can call me… mother.”


End file.
